weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Achilleegee
Achilleegee (known also as Nethergee) is an evil Weegee God who rules over GeeHell (or at least a part of it). He is very powerful and has a variety of attacks, most of which are related to fire. He also has a weak cousin named Lchillgee, who used to be one of Achilleegee's minions, but has now joined the League of Weegees. Because of this, Achilleegee is now an enemy of Weegee. The only fakegee more evil than him are Maltroegee. His opposite is Aetheegee who he despises. Achilleegee is the brother of Terrifiregee. Despite this, they hate each other. Achilleegee fought two wars against Terrifireegee (one for the throne of the upper plane and the other to conquer Terrifiregee's Domain). He currently rules Achilleegee Kingdom and is constantly sending his troops to mess with Terrifireegee. Story Achilleegee was from the beginning very influential in GeeHell and gathered many followers. This made his brother Terrifiregee angry and both started a war. Terrifiregee, however, couldn't compete and was banned to a lower plane (Terrifiregee's Domain). Achilleegee had years of peace and ruled with an iron first the upper plane of GeeHell. The Second War of GeeHell broke out and this time Achilleegee was defeated. Upon losing his troops fled and Terrifiregee declared independence of his domain over GeeHell. Powers Active Skills * Total Warp: '''He can warp to anywhere on his plane. He can warp to other places, though with not as much freedom. * '''Judgment of Hell: '''A beam of pure energy will fall from above and hit his enemies. The beam is made completely out of physical energy. * '''Bane of the Holy: '''He can remove blessings from any item his enemy is carrying. * '''Curse: '''He can put a curse on anyone and anything. * '''Meteor: '''He can summon forth a barrage of meteors, which fall upon the battlefield and damage greatly the enemy troops. Those explode upon contact into large fiery chunks. * '''Necromancy+: '''He can re-animate anything dead as his slave and can also improve them using souls. His undead, however, are much stronger than average undeads and emanate hell fire. * '''Evil Creation: He can create Fakegees and other creatures. He used this to create his four kings and countless other minions. * '''Hellfire Elemental: '''He can manipulate hellfire and bend it into any form of magic he wants. * '''Star of Hell: '''A large hellfire ball which explodes upon contact. He can charge those for more destructive power. Passive Skills * '''Mhytril Bones: '''His bones regenerate at a very fast ratio. He can also pull them out and use them as weapons. His ribs are especially DANGEROUS. * '''Mimic Attack: '''He can learn any attack he manages to survive. * '''Deflect Projectile: '''Every single non-blessed physical projectile will be deflected. * '''Hellfire Soul: '''He can nullify ice and fire attacks. Fire attacks, however, will be absorbed. * '''Flight of the Phoenix: '''His wings allow him to fly. He can blow fire vortices with his wings. They leave a trail of fire behind. * '''Unholy Skin: '''Every blessed item that he touches will instantly turn to dust. Only items blessed by gods themselves will be able to hurt him. Family * Terrifireegee - Brother * Titantus - Has part of his soul * His Kings - Most of them were created by him. Trivia * His scar comes from a battle he had with Terrifiregee in the First GeeHell War. Category:Corrupt-Gods Category:Weegee Religion Category:Non-Recolors Category:Evil Creatures Category:Weegees Category:Insane Characters Category:Evil